


personal foul

by bulletdart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: some girls don't kiss on the first date. alex garcia is not one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiyala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/gifts).



> based off the prompt: alex meeting araki when she drops by akita to pay himuro a surprise visit!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually one of my all-time fave ships so i was absolutely shocked and thrilled to see that i had matched with someone on it!! i really love the potential that they could have together and i've spent far too long thinking about how their first meeting together might go. but ahhhhhh i had a lot of fun drawing this! i hope you like it!!


End file.
